El obsequio
by kylenete
Summary: Perdonando la vida del Lord del Norte, el demonio perro recibe un obsequio el cual no puede rechazar.
1. La muestra de respeto

**Hola traigo una nueva historia, se encuentra basada en los personajes del manga y** **comic, pero con muchas licencias poéticas. **

**La historia ya está completamente escrita así que subiré cada capítulo con pocos días de diferencia y si mis ocupaciones lo evitan de antemano pido una disculpa.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Saludos**

**Disclaimer: La historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen los uso sin fines de lucro por diversión**

**C1- La muestra de respeto**

**-Espero que esta falta de respeto no vuelva a repetirse Takeru, la próxima vez pasare por alto las razones por las que toleró tu existencia!**

La grave voz del Lord del Oeste resonaba en la sala y cualquiera en su sano juicio no hubiera tenido la osadía de contestar, pero Takeru sabiendo de antemano que se había extralimitado en sus acciones intentando disminuir la gravedad del asunto le dijo:

**-Lord Sesshomaru no fue mi intención invadir sus tierras, pero mis tropas necesitaban provisiones y dado que sus tierras son tan prósperas fueron de gran ayuda para nuestra misión.**

Lord Takeru sabía que invadir las tierras del demonio perro no era lo más sabio, pero la situación de sus tropas era crítica y si no re abastecían podía quedarse sin ejército, así que tentando a su suerte ingresó en los dominios del Lord.

En otro momento el Lord del Oeste ya hubiese atravesado el pecho de su interlocutor pero dada su situación, actuar de manera diplomática era apremiante.

**-Detesto repetir mis palabras así que sí vuelves a invadir mis tierras, sin mi autorización, pasare por alto que eres el hermano de Lady Kagura.**

Takeru consciente de que su afrenta era grave y podría poner en peligro las negociaciones que su familia tenía con el Lord heredero del Oeste, decidió que debía hacer que esta ofensa fuera olvidada rápidamente.

Así que decidió mostrar respeto al gran demonio ofreciéndole un obsequio que creía que sería del agrado del Lord.

**-Mi Lord sepa que bajo ningún concepto traspasare los límites de sus tierras de nuevo y como muestra de mi respeto acepte un presente.**

Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en aceptar nada que proviniera de Takeru, pero no aceptar sería un desaire hacia la casa del norte. Así qué dando un ligero asentimiento se quedo estático mientras esperaba que Takeru volviese con lo que sea que le fuese a obsequiar, que dicho sea de paso acabaría arrumbado en alguna de las habitaciones de su palacio.

Lo que no espero es que el Lord volviese no con un objeto si no con una persona, una mujer humana para ser exactos, la cual estaba en exceso arreglada, ataviada con un kimono llamativo y numerosos accesorios.

-**Mi Lord**, hablaba Takeru mientras llevaba a la humana ante su presencia, -**Acepte este presente como señal de que nunca haré algo que le causé malestar**.

Observando ligeramente a la humana, el gran demonio perro, tuvo que contener su látigo de luz para no enrollarlo en el cuello de Takeru y levantando la voz se dirigió a él -**No habiéndome enfadado lo suficiente traes a mi presencia a alguna de tus concubinas, que pretendes que haga con ella?, algo sobre lo que hayas puesto tus manos no merece la pena siquiera entrar en mi palacio**.

-**No mi Lord perdone que no me haya explicado correctamente, esta humana ha estado bajo mi cuidado desde hace algún tiempo y nadie ha puesto mano sobre ella, en espera de alcanzara la edad adecuada para ser tomada como concubina**.

**-No sé qué esperas trayéndome algo como eso, acaso se te olvida que en poco más de un año me uniré a tu hermana, **contesto de manera ácida el Lord del Oeste.

-**Soy consciente de eso mi Lord y no espero que la utilice de ninguna manera sólo se la quiero obsequiar como muestra de respeto, dado que Rin es un bien muy preciado para mí.**

Maldición ahí estaba de nuevo lo de la muestra de respeto, incluso para alguien como Sesshomaru rechazar un obsequio como muestra de respeto era un lujo que por diplomacia, no se podía permitir. Mientras este pensamiento se cruzaba por su mente pudo notar la emoción que albergaba la voz del Lord cuando decía la última frase.

Emitiendo algo parecido a un gruñido el Lord del Oeste hizo gala de todos los modales y dando un ligero asentimiento dio por terminada la discusión.

Dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar detuvo sus pasos y de manera hosca le dijo a la humana -**Espero que tu raza sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el viaje de regreso a mis tierras.**

Lord Takeru intentando mediar en el asunto comento -**Si a lo desea podría encargarme de mandar a Rin en una caravana hacia sus tierras mi Lord**.

Dándole la espalda Sesshomaru contestó -**No te entrometas en mis asuntos hago lo que place con lo que es mi propiedad.**

Sabiendo lo delicado de la situación en la que se encontraba, Lord Takeru tuvo que morderse la lengua para no emitir ningún comentario.

El viaje a las tierras del Oeste podía hacerlo en apenas unas horas si levantaba el vuelo, pero con el inconveniente de la humana no le quedaba de otra que hacer el camino a pie, cosa que según sus cálculos les llevaría poco más de dos días. Si la humana no lo resistía sería sencillo abandonar su cuerpo en algún lugar del bosque para que sirviera de alimento para los lobos.

Así el Lord del Oeste emprendió el viaje de vuelta a sus tierras llevando consigo el obsequio que Takeru como señal de respeto le había entregado.

…**.Continuará**


	2. Aceptación

**Saludos, gracias por interesarse en este fic, les agradezco sus comentarios y les digo que me considero igual que ustedes en cuanto a la ortografía y gramática, así que si encuentran fallos en estos campos de ninguna manera fueron deliberados.**

**Sin más aquí otra entrega**

-

**Aceptación  
**  
Durante las primeras horas del viaje Rin pudo seguirle a duras penas el paso al Lord, pero con el pasar del tiempo el calor del día, la sed y el hambre comenzaron a hacer estragos en ella y cada vez sentía más pesado su andar, más si se tomaba en cuenta las numerosas capas del kimono que portaba. Resignada a su suerte continúo caminando en espera de que su cuerpo sucumbiera.

Pasado el enojo que sintió al discutir con el Lord heredero del Norte, Sesshomaru aclaró sus pensamientos y llego a la conclusión que no sería lo más sabio permitir que la humana pereciese, ya que sí bien le importaba un bledo lo que Takeru pudiera decir, le debía cierta consideración al padre de este, Lord Muso Señor del Norte.

Así qué haciendo un reconocimiento de la humana a través de sus sentidos, pudo notar lo que ya sabía de sobra, los humanos son débiles y esta humana en particular estaba a punto de desvanecerse si no comía o bebía algo en un periodo próximo.

Rin casi sin energías no se dio cuenta que el Lord detuvo su andar, si no es que de pronto choco con su espalda haciéndola caer al piso. Tuvo qué hacer uso de toda la conciencia que le quedaba para dar crédito a las palabras que el Lord le decía.

**-A escasos metros de este sendero, encontrarás un riachuelo, utiliza sabiamente tú tiempo que no me agrada perder el mío.  
**  
Rin mirándolo con desconcierto se levantó del suelo y haciéndoles una reverencia se dirigió sin demora hacia donde la mano del Lord le indicaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con un río el cual tenía a sus orillas numerosos árboles frutales, así que una vez que bebió suficiente agua se dio a la tarea de comer algunas piezas. Terminado esto se dedico a construir un pequeño contenedor de agua con unos troncos rotos de bambú que encontró.

Posteriormente decidió quitarse de encima todo lo que pudo del kimono, quedando solamente con la yukata interior que aunque igual de larga era mucho más fresca, se quitó todos los accesorios que tenía y después de lavarse a profundidad la cara llevándose el exceso de maquillaje consigo, se soltó el cabello y utilizando trozos de tela de alguna de las capas del kimono se lo ato para mayor comodidad. Por último hizo una especie de morral y colocó la mayor cantidad de fruta que sus fuerzas le permitieron cargar.

Al volver al lado del demonio y de no ser porque le hizo una nueva reverencia, se hubiera percatado del asombro que se pintó momentáneamente en las facciones del Lord. No habiendo terminado de levantarse de la reverencia el Lord le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin decir la menor palabra.

Aunque el demonio perro no tenía inconveniente en caminar en la obscuridad se dio cuenta de que la humana tenía serios problemas para ver su camino, así que sin emitir sonido detuvo sus pasos y aprovecho la cercanía de un árbol se sentó plácidamente entre sus raíces.

Rin entendiendo sus acciones le hizo otra reverencia y se dirigió hacia una zona cercana cubierta de césped y utilizando parte del kimono descartado se hizo una pequeña almohada y se tapó con el resto, tardando unos pocos minutos en caer vencida por el sueño.

Por su parte Sesshomaru al percatarse de que dormía la observo detenidamente y pudo notar lo joven que era, no podía tener más de 20 años humanos, y tuvo que admitir que era bastante hábil en cuanto a supervivencia. Volviendo rápidamente a sus pensamientos decidió dejar pasar algunas horas antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje.

El resto de la travesía transcurrió de la misma manera que la pasada, cada determinado tiempo el Lord hacia una pausa, la cual Rin agradecía con una reverencia, se hacía de provisiones y atendía sus necesidades humanas.

Rin no fue capaz de estimar el tiempo que paso, pero después de mucho andar se quedo impactada cuando vio el palacio del Oeste, que por mucho era más grande que el del Lord Takeru.

Al llegar soldados y el personal del palacio hacían reverencia al Lord, para después mirarla a ella con ligero desconcierto, acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas siguió pacientemente al Daiyoukai hasta que ingreso a un cuarto, que ella entendió que era una especie de sitio de trabajo, ya que habían mesas copadas con pergaminos y otros papeles.

Tentando a su suerte estaba a punto de hablar para preguntar por su destino cuando entró a la habitación una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos blancos, que dada su experiencia, podía asegurar que era una youkai, la cual hizo una reverencia al Lord en espera de seguramente las órdenes de éste.

**-Encárgate de la humana, atiende sus necesidades y dale una habitación para que ocupe durante su estadía en el palacio.**

La youkai con genuina intriga plasmada en su rostro contesto de la manera más respetuosa que ella había escuchado

**-Así se hará mi señor, ¿desea que su habitación esté cerca de sus aposentos?**

Después de esto Rin le escucho decir las palabras que le causarían la mayor felicidad hasta ese momento en su vida.

**-No la he traído para que sea mi concubina, de ser posible has que su presencia sea lo menos notorio, no quiero que tenga nada que ver con ninguna de las actividades del palacio, con que se mantenga con vida y alejada de mí, es más que suficiente.**

Al terminar de decir eso sus sentidos le permitieron registrar el aceleramiento que dio el corazón de la humana y no pudo evitar notar la enorme sonrisa que inundo su rostro. Su mirada se desvió cuando la humana le hizo una reverencia y se dio a la tarea de seguir a su sirviente.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, como fue cortito no tardare mucho en subir el siguiente, saludos y espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Nuevas directrices

**Hola, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo otro capítulo.**

**-**

Nuevas directrices

Al retirarse de la presencia del Lord Rin fue conducida a una pequeña habitación muy lejana al sitio donde antes se encontraba, estando ahí se sorprendió cuando la youkai se dirigió a ella.

**-Como ya has oído el Lord no quiere ser molestado por tu presencia así que a partir de ahora intenta no cruzarte por su camino, esta será tu habitación y cualquier asunto referente a tu estadía lo podrás tratar conmigo, las cocinas de palacio se encuentran al final de este pasillo, así que cuando tengas hambre ve ahí y búscame, ¿alguna duda?.**

Y desde que partieron del palacio del Norte emitió unas palabras y le dijo **-¿deberé permanecer todo el tiempo aquí dentro o se me será permitido salir de en algún momento?**

Kana sorprendida por esas palabras le preguntó sí del lugar donde venía no tenía libertad de movimiento y se sorprendió aún más cuando la humana le contestó:

-**Solamente tenía permitido salir cuando Lord Takeru me pedía acompañarlo a sus paseos por los jardines, el resto del tiempo estaba en mi habitación o en compañía de alguien que vigilaba mis pasos durante mis comidas y mis horas de estudio.**

Un poco asombrada Kana le dijo que podía hacer lo que ella quisiese siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada del ala en la que el Lord se encontraba y no interfiriera con nadie en el palacio.

Rin mostrando una gran sonrisa le agradeció amablemente sus palabras y haciendo una reverencia le preguntó si podía tomar un baño antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Kana no viendo ningún inconveniente le dijo que la iba dejar sola y que ella se ocupase de sus necesidades no sin antes decirle que la buscase en cuanto sintiera la necesidad de alimentarse.

Rin por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció a Kami por su suerte y obedeciendo a su naturaleza curiosa se paseó por toda la habitación, pudiendo notar que a pesar de ser pequeña tenía lo todo lo necesario para que su estadía fuera más que cómoda, tenía un futón con sábanas suaves y una mullida almohada, había una mesa con artículos para el arreglo personal, un recipiente ovalado de porcelana con una jarra del mismo material colocado cerca de la mesa encima de un pequeño mueble, un armario con paños, toallas y otros artículos de tela.

Pasando por la pequeña zona que servía para hacer el fuego, se percató que había una puerta y al abrirla encontró un baño con una tina lo suficientemente grande para ella y una especie de corriente de agua que emanaba de una de las paredes y continuaba su curso a través del piso, la acercarse noto que estaba tibia y estando a punto de comenzar a llenar la tina, con uno de los recipientes que ahí había, cuando oyó la puerta abrir.

Al salir encontró a Kana que traía en sus manos una cesta con varias piezas de ropa y al depositarla en alguno de los muebles que había le dijo:

-**No recordaba que aquí no había ropa te he traído algunas yukatas y kimonos sencillos, en cuanto los utilices depositados en esta cesta para poder lavarlos**.

De nuevo Rin le agradeció y al salir Kana de la habitación no perdió tiempo y decidió darse un baño.

**Otro capítulo corto, así que de nuevo no tardará el siguiente. Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	4. Vida en palacio

**Aquí una nueva entrega. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Vida en el palacio**

Desde la llegada de Rin al palacio del Oeste habían transcurrido los días hasta cumplirse dos meses y durante ese tiempo Rin no dejaba de agradecer su suerte ya que el Lord cumplía su palabra y no solamente la había ignorado totalmente sin tocarle ni un sólo pelo, si no que gracias a Kana y a su hermano Hakodushi su vida en el palacio había sido muy agradable.

Solía levantarse al amanecer, se aseaba y se dirigía a las cocinas donde comía algo y conversaba un poco con Kana, la cual con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella y hasta se podría decir que le agradaba. Luego de comer algo o se dirigía a las inmediaciones del palacio, donde habían muchas zonas frutales y florales, y daba largos paseos por la zona, siempre respetando los límites que le habían indicado y nunca interfiriendo con los demás habitantes del palacio.

Otras veces usaba el tiempo para leer alguna cosa que Kana le hubiese dado, también solía platicar con Hakodushi, siempre cuando sus obligaciones así se lo permitieses que el a pesar de ser corpulento, de acuerdo al criterio de Rin, no era soldado sino que se encargaba de mantener surtido de provisiones al palacio, ocupación que lo hacía dirigirse al pueblo cercano para tratar con lo mercaderes.

Las pláticas que Hakodushi mantenía con Rin siempre tenían que ver con sus excursiones al pueblo, ya que ella siempre mostraba mucha curiosidad todo lo que tenía que ver con el asentamiento humano.

A través de las pláticas con Kana, Rin pudo saber que el Lord del Oeste pasaba largos periodos de tiempo lejos de su palacio, ya sea tratando algún asunto diplomático o en expediciones para incrementar su poder, que acuerdo a lo dicho por Kana debía ser muy grande.

Kana por su parte sabía a través de ella que siendo muy joven perdió a su familia y que después de estar bajo el cuidado de una anciana llamada Kaede en el poblado donde vivía, fue entregada a Lord Takeru quien se habría mostrado interesado en ella y amenazando de muerte a la humilde anciana, que no teniendo más opción tuvo que dejar que se la llevará.

De sus pláticas pudo saber que a la llegada al palacio del Lord heredero del Norte fue inmediatamente puesta al cuidado de sus sirvientes pero cuando alcanzó la adolescencia y su periodos comenzaron a aparecer, fue trasladada al ala privada el Lord donde comenzó sus estudios en materias diversas y fue aleccionada por otras mujeres sobre lo que se esperaba de ella como concubina, cosa que según Rin pudo deducir, estuvo muy cerca de materializarse de no ser porque un día fue sacada bruscamente de sus actividades por el Lord mismo, mientras le decía bruscamente que gracias a ella el Lord del Oeste no acabaría con su vida.

En cuanto al Lord Rin no lo había visto desde el día que llego, aunque una vez en uno de sus paseos por la zona que acostumbraba un destello en cielo hizo que levantará la vista y observase una bola de luz, la cual pasados unos metros descendió y se transformó en el demonio mismo. Asustada por que estaba a punto de transgredir las directrices que él había dado para su estancia en palacio, se alejó rápidamente de ahí pidiéndole a Kami que el Daiyoukai no se haya percatado de su presencia.

Algunas veces se entretenía tanto en los alrededores que al entrar la noche se quedaba contemplando las estrellas y como Kana le había dicho que la seguridad al interior de los límites del palacio era inquebrantable, sin temor se quedaba dormida a la intemperie, donde invariablemente la youkai la encontraba al día siguiente y la hacía regresar a palacio ya que en sus palabras no podía darse el lujo de permitir que nada le sucediese y por consiguiente llevarse una reprimenda del Lord.

Cuando Rin la cuestiono por esto, Kana contestó que aunque ningún extraño tendría posibilidades de ingresar a palacio, ella era humana y no estaba exenta de sufrir algún daño por mordedura de algún animal o caída.

Así la vida de la humana pasaba sin contratiempos disfrutando de su libertad, aunque alguna vez se planteó sobre su futuro no sabía lo que la suerte deparaba para ella, ya que de acuerdo a la educación recibida, sí se hubiese convertido en concubina pasaría algún tiempo a la disposición del Lord para luego, cuando este se cansará de ella, la retribuiría económicamente y ella pudiera vivir por su cuenta.

En cambio ahora no sabía lo que en su calidad como muestra de respeto significaba, sería siempre propiedad del Lord?, pasaría el resto de su vida en el palacio del Oeste? o sería también regalada a alguien más? Sin poder darle respuesta a esas dudas, un día conversando con Kana se las hizo saber a lo que ella contestó que no tenía idea, ya que las concubinas del Lord desempeñaban su función desde el primer día y una vez que el Demonio perro lo ordenaba dejaban el palacio. Mientras que ella no encajaba en esa categoría y por tanto tampoco tenía respuesta a sus cuestionamientos.

…**Continuará **


	5. Tensión

**Hola, muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron en alerta o como favorita esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado hasta el final.**

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**Tensión**

Sesshomaru estaba en su sala de trabajo respirando profundamente con el afán de recuperar la calma y dado que se encontraba sólo no le vio inconveniente en llevarse ambas manos a las sienes intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que llevaba varios minutos incomodando.

Desde qué su padre el Gran Inu no Taisho Lord Señor de las tierras del Oeste había decidido pasar todas las responsabilidades de sus dominios a él como Lord heredero, no se había sentido tan agobiado como hasta ahora.

En ese tiempo, hace poco más de dos siglos atrás, tuvo que admitir que era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con su padre en alguna de sus decisiones. Aunque la razón por la cual dejaba sus responsabilidades le parecía de lo más estúpida, por única vez decidió no emitir comentario y acceder diligentemente a sus deseos.

Sesshomaru sabía que desde que tomó control de las tierras del Oeste, estas habían prosperado enormemente ya que sus alianzas con los reyes y terratenientes, en su mayoría humanos, se habían producido sin mayor problema, aunque tenía que admitir que la intimidación había sido muy útil en esos casos. A pesar de esto tenía la firme convicción que los humanos eran tan prescindibles y significaban para él lo mismo que una roca.

En cuanto a sus tropas, tenía que reconocer que su padre había hecho un gran trabajo, pero desde estaban bajo su mandato habían incrementado enormemente su poder de lucha, ya que en los primeros tiempos se había dado a la tarea de supervisar personalmente los entrenamientos y una vez que designó a sus lugartenientes, les hizo ver que no toleraría debilidades y sólo los guerreros con las mejores habilidades tendrían un lugar en su ejército.

Donde no presto mayor atención fue en todo lo que tenía que ver con el palacio, dado que pasaba muy poco tiempo en el sólo se encargaba de manera superficial y sin inmiscuirse demasiado en su funcionamiento, siguió la pauta dejada por su padre y mantuvo como responsables de todo a los hermanos de cabello blanco que manejaban de manera impecable el funcionamiento del mismo.

La única intervención que tuvo que hacer es cuando decidió traer a una concubina, porque algo que nunca entendió de su padre es que después de la separación con su madre no disfrutara de la compañía de alguna de las hembras dispuestas a rogar por su toque solo por su posición. Así que cuando trajo a la primera Sesshomaru tuvo que aleccionar a Kana de lo que esperaba de ella en cuanto a las hembras que el traía.

Pero en los últimos meses la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sí le parecía demasiada, había estado teniendo algunos problemas con los nuevos tratados y para colmo no había podido dedicarse a su entrenamiento personal. Que aunque su poder de pelea había aumentado considerablemente durante los últimos años, ya había pasado tiempo desde su último viaje para aumentar su poder.

Y por sí esto no fuera suficiente sus tratados con el Lord del Norte, aunque habían sido bastante beneficios en cuento a territorio y nuevos miembros para su ejército, habían tenido como único inconveniente que debía unirse a la hija de este, Lady Kagura, quien sí bien era extremo atractiva no le parecía que estuviese a su altura.

Aunque de primera mano daba la impresión de que este trató no le era muy favorable, se compensaba con el hecho de que de su unión nacerían herederos puros y poseedores de un gran linaje. Así que véalo como lo vea salía ganando.

En estos momentos debería estar concentrado en los convenios con el Lord del Sur, ya que este se había ofrecido para abastecer de armamento para sus ejércitos con la condición de que nunca invadiera sus tierras ya que era de todos sabido que el Lord del Sur era en extremo pacífico y el poder de ataque de su ejército era muy bajo, comparado con el de él claro. Pero no sabía sí acceder o no a un trato así, porque tal vez más adelante le convendría expandir su territorio hasta tierras del sur.

Con mucho hastío dejo los pergaminos que leía y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al balcón, la noche era bastante fresca y de no ser por su calidad de youkai seguramente tendría frío, así que aprovechando esto salió en busca de un cambio de aire.

Con la luna iluminando todo a su paso no se veía a nadie en los alrededores pero gracias a sus refinados sentidos al respirar hondamente, llego a sus fosas nasales el aroma de esa humana que había recibido como obsequio, afinando la vista no fue capaz de distinguirla en algunos metros a la redonda, esto le género curiosidad, ya que desde el tiempo que llevaba en su palacio, muy sabiamente a su parecer, ella había acatado sus órdenes al pie de la letra y nunca se había cruzado por su camino.

Bueno a excepción de esa vez que llegando de una misión de reconocimiento decidió hacer el último camino a pie y transformándose en los alrededores del palacio percibió su presencia, la cual a su vez notó como rápidamente se alejaba del sitio donde había descendido. Sabía por los informes que le daba Kana que la humana, de nombre Rin, estaba viva, cumplía las órdenes dadas el día de su llegada, nunca interfiriendo con nadie en el palacio y manteniéndose alejada de su camino. Debía reconocer que por lo menos sabía cumplir una directriz.

Así que sin darle mayor importancia decidió regresar a sus asuntos para de una vez por todas terminar el maldito tratado con el Lord del Sur.

Cerca de una hora había pasado cuando el olor de la humana comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y parecía que se acercaba a donde él estaba, intrigado salió de nuevo al balcón y noto que el viento soplaba fuertemente, mientras reconocía la situación el olor de la humana se colaba cada vez más en sus sentidos permitiéndole distinguir más tonalidades en el, flores silvestres, césped húmedo, aceite de almendras y sobre todo receptividad sexual.

¿Dónde estaba la fuente?, no lograba ubicarla hasta que de pronto de lo espeso del bosque que rodeaba su palacio, la vio salir caminando con ligera velocidad hacia las cocinas. ¿Qué rayos hacía a esa hora fuera? Pero sobretodo porque el olor le había resultado tan agradable.

Agradable! Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por haber pensado tal estupidez, como el olor de una débil humana podría ser agradable. Decidido a pasar por alto esa tontería y volvió a sus ocupaciones, pero durante minutos no tuvo la entereza suficiente para concentrarse.

Una idea cruzo por su mente, totalmente descabellada le pareció, pero después de recordarse que él era el gran Sesshmaru Lord del Oeste y podía hacer lo que se le antojase, se levantó de su sitio y decidió que era momento de liberar algo de la tensión acumulada.

**Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer.**


	6. Cambio

**Hola, aquí la continuación, saludos y que disfruten.**

**Cambio  
**  
Rin no se dio cuenta el momento que se quedo dormida, pero ese día en particular se había quedando observando la luna y no fue hasta que una ráfaga de aire frío le erizó la piel abrió los ojos y se percató que el sueño le había vencido. Sintiendo las extremidades congeladas decidió que a menos que quisiera volverse de piedra debía irse a su habitación, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió sin demora al interior del palacio.

Al llegar a su habitación notó que tenía tanto frío que antes de intentar encender el fuego tomó una sábana y se envolvió en ella. Momentos después cuando sintió algo de aumento en su temperatura corporal se dirigió a encender el fuego para pasar el resto de la noche.

Estando ensimismada en su tarea no se dio cuenta que una forma se materializaba cerca de la puerta y cuando había conseguido encender el fuego y se dio la vuelta se llevó el susto de su vida y soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos, al distinguir que el mismísimo Lord del Oeste se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Temblando de miedo y ya no por el frío, no tuvo la lucidez suficiente para saber que decir o mejor aún que hacer.

Quedándose paralizada estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando de repente escucho decir al Lord -**¿Tienes frío? Existen excelentes opciones para deshacerte de él**. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Rin se notó acorralada entre el Lord y la pared, dado su instituto de conservación su primera reacción fue intentar zafarse de su agarre, sacudiéndose violentamente y empujándolo con las manos.

Dándose cuenta que sus movimientos eran totalmente inútiles se percató como la sábana que tenía y su ropa comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, lo siguiente que supo es que el Lord la tiraba bruscamente al futón y le decía -**Planeo tomarte con o sin tu consentimiento, así que de ti depende si lo disfrutas o no**.

Tomándose unos segundos para calmarse y mientras observaba como el Lord se despojaba de sus prendas, recordó cuando en el tiempo que era preparada para ser concubina de Lord Takeru, las concubinas con más experiencia le recalcaron lo importante que era mantener la calma cuando fuere tomada por el Lord, pero debía recordar esto con mayor lucidez durante la primera vez, y así el dolor propio de la primera experiencia no aumentará por su nerviosísimo.

Una vez que el Lord se despojó de toda se dirigió hacia el futón donde estaba e hincándose jalo una de sus piernas para dejarla totalmente acostada, sintió como su mano, con largas uñas parecidas a garras, se deslizaba de manera suave a lo largo de su pierna derecha, mientras que la otra se hacía camino por arriba de su vientre. Sin poder evitarlo salto por la sorpresa cuando la garra alcanzó uno de sus senos.

Asustada como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando después de que ambas garras del Lord jugarán con su pecho, la boca del demonio ocupo su lugar, sobresaltada intento apartarlo con las manos, pero su acción fue rápidamente detenida cuando la estola peluda, que resultó ser parte del cuerpo del youkai, se enredó en sus manos sujetándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Con su boca en su pecho las manos del Lord se dirigieron a la parte baja de su vientre y no le quedo más que abrir las piernas, después de escuchar un grave gruñido cuando instintivamente trató de cerrarlas.

Durante toda su vida adulta el Lord del Oeste había podido compartir el lecho con numerosas hembras de su especie y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo con una humana, lo que sí tenía claro era que le gustaba que la hembra que tomase debía ser lo suficiente receptiva para el poder alcanzar un goce pleno. Así que aún cuando en un principio no le importaba nada más que saciar sus necesidades, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a perfeccionar el arte para hacer que el cuerpo de su acompañante respondiera a su toque aún cuando no lo quisiera.

Con esta humana no había habido gran diferencia, ya que sí en un principio la sintió reacia a su toque poco a poco fue haciendo que su cuerpo respondiese, así que una vez, que atendió su pecho, comenzó a estimularla con sus garras preparándola para la penetración, una vez que la noto lo suficientemente húmeda se acomodó entre sus piernas y de un tirón entro en ella. Pudo notar como algo impedía su paso y el de inmediato el olor a sangre se hizo presente, escucho como la humana gritaba fuertemente y se tensaba bajo su cuerpo.

Sabiendo de antemano lo que esto significaba, aguardo algunos segundos sólo para dejar que los sentidos de la humana se asentasen, pero no pudiendo aguantar más comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras sentía como la estrechez alrededor de su miembro se volvía cada vez más agradable.

Continuando con sus embestidas la boca del Lord se entretenía con los pezones de la humana dando mordiscos y lamiendo todo a su paso, mientras que su garras la sostenían fuertemente de los hombros para que pudiera recibir sus embates. Así continuó un largo rato hasta que sin poder aguantar más el Lord llegaba a su fin dejándose caer sobre ella mientras liberaba una respiración profunda.

Cuando Rin sintió que entraba en su cuerpo un dolor se irradio desde el centro de su ser hasta invadirla, mientras un grito escapa de sus labios, esperando que el dolor aumentará noto como el Lord no se movía, tranquilizándose por el recuerdo de las instrucciones dadas por las concubinas más experimentadas, trato de poner la mente en blanco y cuando por fin estaba calmada, notó como el Lord comenzaba a moverse.

Tenía que admitir, que como sus antiguas instructoras le habían dicho, si se relajaba lo suficiente las embestidas lejos de ser dolorosas eran bastante tolerables. Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió noto como el demonio la embestía una última vez, para luego de emitir una profunda exhalación y sentir como se desplomaba sobre ella.

Una vez que pudo respirar tranquilamente el Lord se levantó de encima de la humana mientras le liberaba las manos y se ponía de pie, tomando su ropa comenzó a vestirse sin emitir ningún comentario y cuando estaba a punto de salir le dio aún última mirada a la humana, quien en contra de cualquier cosa que se hubiera imaginado, se encontraba ya sentada sobre el futón y le daba una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. Notando la mente más despejada planeo volver a sus tratados no sin antes darse un baño para eliminar los residuos de sangre y fluidos que el encuentro con la humana le había dejado.

Rin por su parte cuando vio que el Lord había salido, pudo soltar todo el aire que por la tensión del momento se había acumulado en sus pulmones. Notando una ligera incomodidad en la entrepierna decidió que lo más sensato era no levantarse así que se tapándose todo lo que pudo, decidió dormirse teniendo como último pensamiento que oficialmente ya era una concubina y que debía actuar como le habían enseñado.

**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Dudas

**Hola de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por haber seleccionado esta historia como su favorita o para alerta.**

**Así que sin más el siguiente capitulo**

**Dudas**

Kana caía en cuenta que ya era muy avanzada la mañana y Rin no había ido por ningún alimento, aunque algunas veces solía alimentarse de lo que encontraba en el bosque solía a pasar a saludarla y pedirle algún bebida, ya que decía que los tés que ella preparaba eran muy buenos. Cruzándose con su hermano le preguntó si había visto a la humana, Hakodushi negando con la cabeza le dijo que recién volvía de su último viaje al pueblo. Intrigada comenzó a preguntarse por el paradero de la muchacha y utilizó sus sentidos youkai para encontrarla.

Kana no poseía la sofisticación de sentidos como un demonio perro o lobo, pero aún así era capaz de encontrar a las personas si no con el olor que emitían sí con rastros característicos de la persona en cuestión, Rin en su caso solía dejar trazas relacionadas con la naturaleza. Imperceptibles para el ojo humano la youkai siempre encontraba donde Rin hubiera pasado, pequeñas hojas o restos de pétalos de flores, así que con esto en mente localizó el rastro de Rin y vio que le conducía a su cuarto.

Pensando que Rin estuviera enferma se dirigió a la habitación pero mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando al tocar y no recibir repuesta decidiera entrar y sus sentidos le indicarán que el Lord había estado en el cuarto de la humana y más al observar la ropa despedazada en el suelo y ella aún profundamente dormida.

Sabiendo muy bien sus funciones y las tareas que tenía que realizar ahora, se acercó al futón y dijo el nombre de la humana para despertarla, esta al escuchar ser llamada abrió los ojos y se asustó, calmándola le dijo que debía levantarse, asearse y comer.

Rin recibiendo la yukata que Kana le daba se levantó para dirigirse al baño y no pudo ocultar la vergüenza cuando al bajar el rostro para atarse el obi su mirada se desvió hacia las sábanas llenas de rastros de sangre. Apenada hasta la médula intentó tomarlas mientras le decía a la youkai que ella las lavaría. Kana deteniendo sus acciones le dijo que no se preocupará por eso y que se aseará adecuadamente y apenas terminará se dirigiera sin perder el tiempo a la cocina.

Rin obedeciendo sus indicaciones se dirigió al baño, mientras se bañaba pudo notarse algunos moretones y arañazos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Una vez que se hubo aseado correctamente se vistió y salió, observando que la habitación estaba completamente arreglada y su futón con sábanas nuevas y totalmente inmaculadas.

Normalmente cuando se topaba con los habitantes de palacio la mayoría pretendía no verla a lo que ella aprovechaba para alejarse rápidamente. Sin embargo esa mañana toda persona con quien se topaba se quedaba mirándola dándole la impresión de que buscaban algo en ella. Al llegar a la cocina las cosas no fueron diferentes y de no ser porque Kana dio orden a todos de volver a sus ocupaciones nadie le hubiera quitado la vista de encima.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba parada Kana ella le paso sus alimentos y una vez que los hubo consumido todos, la youkai le dio otra taza con una bebida dentro, ella aludiendo que estaba saciada lo intento rechazar pero Kana no lo permitió diciéndole que era necesario que la consumiera para evitar quedar preñada del Lord.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y dando un ligero paseo al atardecer se encontró con Hakodushi, abusando de la confianza que tenía con él le preguntó a que se debía su mirada y la de todos los demás. El youkai le dijo que al ser tomada por un demonio el olor de este quedaba impreso en la hembra y por tanto todo el que la miraba notaba la esencia del Lord en ella.

Esa noche el Lord no la visito y al pasar de los días y repetirse este hecho, comenzó a sentir incertidumbre ya que, recordando lo que le dijo Kana, si así el Lord lo ordenaba debía abandonar el palacio una vez cumplida su labor como concubina.

Kana por su parte al no recibir órdenes al respecto de la humana decidió no hacer cambios ya que las concubinas del Lord solían ocupar las habitaciones contiguas a las del demonio.

Sesshomaru llevaba días sin poder tener claridad mental, ya que contrarió a lo que esperaba, tomar a la humana no le sirvió para aliviar su carga, por el contrario le añadió más pesó, ya que no encontraba explicación a su comportamiento. ¿Qué se le había metido para considerar siquiera que una humana era digna de compartir su lecho?, era evidente que a estas alturas todos sus sirvientes estaban enterados de su interacción con la humana.

Ese día casualmente no era muy bueno para su conciencia ya que por más que intentaba no podía evitar recordar su último encuentro sexual. Había sido una experiencia como otra cualquiera pero no podía sacar de sus pensamientos el hecho de que la humana se haya mostrado tan diligente. Normalmente las concubinas que había tenido no mostraban reparos en ofrecerle sus cuerpos pero siempre intentaban obtener algo de él, ya sea material o de otra naturaleza.

Pero esta humana había sobrepasado sus expectativas ya que una vez que entendió cual era su cometido no mostró otra cosa más que genuina ganas de complacerlo y se mostró en extremo respetuosa cuando todo hubo terminado. Estaba seguro que no había sido tomada antes por nadie, pero pareciera que había nacido para complacerlo.

Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías es más al día siguiente la mandaría lejos de su palacio y se libraría del problema una vez por todas. Sí eso es lo que haría.

El Lord no supo en qué momento su cuerpo dejo de estar conectado con su mente ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en cuarto de la humana, quien en cuanto lo vio se dirigió a él y haciendo una reverencia bajo el rostro en espera de sus movimientos.

Rin por su parte estaba segura que muy pronto debía abandonar el palacio ya que posiblemente el Lord no la encontró de su agrado, pero esa noche recordó más de lo que concubinas más experimentadas le habían enseñado, sabía que cuando un hombre o macho en el caso de los youkais buscaba la compañía del sexo opuesto, debía mostrarse complaciente en todo momento sin importar lo que le pidiesen o en el peor de los casos le hiciesen.

Así que cuando el Lord apareció de nuevo en su habitación le hizo una reverencia y espero sus acciones, lo que no anticipó es que el Lord la tomara por la garganta y aumentando la fuerza de su agarre le dijera **-¿Acaso crees que siendo tan diligente obtendrás algo de mí?, ¿Qué esperas lograr ofreciéndoteme de esa manera?  
**  
Rin no entendía pero siguiendo lo aprendido solamente le contestó -**Complacerlo**

El Lord no esperando esa respuesta perdió la cordura y comenzó a despojarla rápidamente de sus vestiduras para que una vez que la empujara al futón, quitase su ropa y se subiese sobre ella. Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo de manera ansiosa, observó con agrado que esta vez no encontró resistencia ninguna y cuando la hubo estimulado lo suficiente la penetro sin vacilar, para comenzar con las embestidas.

Si la primera vez que estuvo con ella lo que más notó fue el olor a sangre, esta vez se colaban en sus sentidos aromas completamente distintos que muy a su pesar le resultaban agradables, así continuo hasta el punto que se derramo dentro de ella, para luego desplomársele encima para poder regular su respiración.

Estando ensimismado en el placer sentido no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que comenzó a sentir una ligera presión en su pecho, al enfocar los sentidos pudo notar que la humana intentaba quitárselo de encima por la sencilla razón de que su peso la estaba privando de aire.

Cuando se retiró de encima de ella la vio toser repetidamente hasta recuperar el aliento y cuando lo consiguió bajo la mirada y le dijo -**Lo siento mi señor no podía respirar.****  
**  
Si mediar palabra el Lord se vistió y abandonó la habitación de la humana, quien a estas alturas no tenía duda de que sus días como concubina habían comenzado.

**Hasta aquí, nos vemos y gracias por leer.**


	8. Cumpliendo obligaciones

**Hola, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas para ésta historia, aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Cumpliendo obligaciones  
**  
Desde el día que el Lord la visito por segunda vez Rin sabía a través de Kana, de que el demonio había abandonado el palacio y que según sus indicaciones demoraría algunas semanas en volver.

Kana por su parte no tenía instrucciones nuevas en cuanto a la humana, así que respondiendo a las cuestiones que ella le hacía, le dijo que podía seguir haciendo la vida que hasta ahora llevaba.

Rin entendiendo eso lo único que modificó de su comportamiento era la tendencia a dormir en los alrededores de palacio, no quería tentar a la suerte enfadando al Lord, si alguna vez la buscaba y no daba con ella en sus habitaciones.

Al terminar de cenar se dirigió a su habitación y después de lavarse las manos y la cara utilizaba un paño para retirar los restos de agua, vio al Lord aparecer ante sus ojos. Después de depositar el paño en la mesa se quedo quieta y observó como a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el demonio no se desvestía si no que se acercaba a ella y hacia que apoyase las manos en la mesa donde había dejado el paño.

Con el Lord en su espalda sintió como mientras una mano le desataba la yukata, la otra retiraba el cabello de su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo. Cerrando los ojos para poder evadirse sintió como la mano que le había abierto la yukata viajaba hacia la zona entre sus piernas y rozaba lentamente sus pliegues, mientras que la otra abría la yukata lo suficiente para tocarle el pecho.

Estando en esa postura y sintiendo al Lord tocarla se dio cuenta que lejos de ser desagradables las caricias del demonio le gustaban y le hacían sentir placer, cosa que según sus enseñanzas muy pocas veces sería capaz de sentir. Notando como las garras del Lord entraban en su interior, el goce que sentía iba en aumento para luego sin poder evitarlo comenzar a gemir hasta el punto en donde sintió un estallido en su interior.

Abriendo los ojos se percato que las manos del Lord abandonaban su cuerpo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que de pronto sintió como la yukata era movida lo suficiente para dejar su parte trasera al aire, notando algo rígido en su espalda no tuvo tiempo suficiente para sorprenderse, cuando el Lord entró en ella desde su posición, lo único que pudo fue sujetarse fuertemente de la mesa donde estaba apoyada, ya que las embestidas del Lord eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas.

De nuevo se vio incapaz de detener sus gemidos cuando el placer la inundaba hasta que volvió a sentir esa explosión en su interior, que de no ser por el apoyo que recibía de la mesa, hubiera caído al suelo al sentir que las piernas le fallaban, poco después sintió al Lord respirar profundamente y supo que él había terminado.

Tardando un poco en recuperar el aliento el Lord se alejó de ella y comenzó a atarse de nuevo la hakama y fue cuando Rin se dio cuenta que tampoco el se había despojado de sus prendas.

Moviéndose ligeramente para acomodarse un poco la yukata quedo de frente al Lord y mientras le hacía la correspondiente reverencia, notó como de entré sus piernas resbalando hasta sus muslos, salía la cimiente que el Lord había dejado dentro de ella mezclada con los sus propios fluidos.

Sin saber qué hacer y con la vergüenza teñida en su rostro, sólo quería que el Lord se retirará para poder limpiarse, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de eso, el demonio perro tomaba el paño que anteriormente usaba para secarse las manos y veía como se ponía en una de sus rodillas y retiraba los restos de su encuentro con él.

Pensando que la situación era totalmente embarazosa, Rin notó como al llegar a su entrepierna el Lord ya no utilizaba el paño si no usaba su lengua para eliminar los restos del encuentro, de nuevo comenzó a sentir placer, aunque esta vez no llego a sentir el estallido que había sentido antes, ya que antes de darse cuenta el Lord la llevo a su futón y esta vez dejándolos desnudos a los dos se dio a la tarea de tomarla de nuevo cosa que repitió un par de veces más a lo largo de la noche.

Los encuentros entre el Lord y la humana se volvieron más frecuentes y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta Sesshomaru pasaba más tiempo del acostumbrado en el palacio, saliendo solamente lo necesario para atender sus asuntos y volviendo rápidamente para acabar, sin que pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo, entre las piernas de la humana.

Antes sus concubinas le habían brindado placer, tanto como el que sentía con la humana pero la diferencia era que su diligencia hacia que sus sentidos se inundaran de aromas y sensaciones que lo embriagaban y le imprimían la necesidad de querer más.

Rin creyendo que su labor como concubina estaba siendo la adecuada no veía atípico que las visitas del Lord se hicieran más frecuentes, lo que notó raro fue que después de varias semanas de complacerlo con su cuerpo, una de esas noches mientras estaba sobré de ella él tomará sus manos, las cuales mantenía quietas y lejos de cuerpo del Lord y las llevará a su espalda, ella asustada en primera instancia las retiro inmediatamente, de no ser que después de que el demonio emitiera un gruñido y le ordeñara un tácito "**tócame**" se abrazará a él para ayudarse a resistir las embestidas que recibía.

Las acciones del Lord que desconcertaban a Rin comenzaron a aumentar, ya que al poco tiempo el demonio de pedirle que lo tocará, comenzó a unir su boca con la suya, en un principio no entendía, ya que sabía que los besos no eran algo que una concubina soliera recibir y además ella no tenía idea de cómo besar, así que una vez que descifró como el Lord quería que le besase se volvió parte de la rutina de sus encuentros.

Otro cosa que no comprendía era que en algunas ocasiones el Lord no abandonaba su habitación inmediatamente, solamente se sentaba apoyando la espalda en la pared y le ordenaba dormir. Ella cumpliendo sus órdenes se acomodaba y antes de perder totalmente la conciencia sentía como la estola que estaba unida al hombro derecho del youkai se enroscaba a su cuerpo, cosa que ella agradecía ya que el invierno estaba siendo muy crudo.

Su asombro llego al límite cuando después de semanas de ausencia del Lord un ruido metálico hizo que se despertará sobresaltada, al enfocar la vista y gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pudo observar como el demonio se despojaba de su armadura tirándola al suelo de su habitación.

Ella no sabiendo cómo actuar esa vez ante su visita ya que temía decirle que tenía el periodo y no debía compartir el lecho con él, sabía, dada su preparación, que en los días que su sangrado se presentará debía portar un cinta de color púrpura en algún lugar visible de sus vestimentas, para así poner sobre aviso a quien quisiera compartir el lecho con ella, pero sin prever su llegada no tenía idea de cómo proceder, así que temiendo su reacción le dijo -**mi señor yo no**, pero antes de terminar lo vio sentarse a su lado y escuchó cómo le ordenaba que durmiera.

**Bueno hasta aquí otra entrega, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Unión

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y mensajes, tengan por seguro que la historia continuará y sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado hasta el fin.**

**Aquí una nueva entrega**

Unión

Seshomaru no lograba comprender del todo sus propias acciones, de todos era sabido que no toleraba a los humanos bajo ningún concepto, pero había algo muy primitivo en él que hacía que acudiera a la humana cada noche, no entendía por qué desde la noche que sintió por primera vez que ella alcanzará el nivel más alto de placer, se había detonado en él una reacción imposible de de detener.

Cada vez que la tomaba tenía la necesidad de que ella alcanzará la cúspide del placer ya que había descubierto que el aroma que emana de ella en ese momento, catapultaba su propio placer a niveles que antes no había experimentado. Después de eso se dio cuenta que muy a su pesar deseaba que ella lo tocará, tanto que se enojaba al notar que ella no lo hacía, así que un día que no lo aguanto más le ordenó que lo hiciera y desde día descubrió muchas más maneras de obtener placer sólo con su tacto.

Lo más extraño para él fue cuando en un arranque de excitación se vio así mismo devorando los labios de la humana, que en un principio no supo como corresponderle y después entender sus movimientos lo hizo a la perfección.

Y aquí estaba volviendo de otro de sus viajes, el cual se había extendido más de lo que hubiese querido, encaminadose sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, a la habitación de la humana, lo que no estaba entre sus planes era que al llegar a ella el olor a sangre correspondiente a su periodo se metiera en sus sentidos, decepcionado en lugar de darse la media vuelta y regresarse por dónde había venido, de despojo de su armadura y se sentó a su lado, ignorando lo que ella quiso decirle y ordenándole dormir.

El tiempo transcurrió y haciendo recuento Rin se dio cuenta que había pasado más de un año desde su llegada al palacio del Oeste y la rutina que tenía no había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos, ya que sin importar lo que sucediese el Lord acudía ella cada noche que estuviera a palacio y cuando volvía de sus viajes invariablemente recibía su visita incluso cuando era muy entrada la madrugada.

Pero había algo que había ocupado sus pensamientos en los últimas días ya que antes de partir a su último viaje el Lord después de tomarla una primera vez, se había recostado apoyando la espalda en la pared y mientras ella ocupaba el sitio a su lado en espera de que la hiciera suya de nuevo, oía al demonio decir -**En la próxima luna llena será la ceremonia de unión con Lady Kagura**, sin saber muy bien que hacer o más bien que responder, se giró a él y busco su mirada, cosa que por lo general evitaba. Estando a punto de preguntar qué significaba eso volvió a oírlo decir -**Es parte de un acuerdo con el Lord del Norte, debo cumplir mi obligación.**

Teniendo que admitir para sí misma que disfrutaba sus encuentros con el Lord y en cierta forma se había encariñado con él y su vida en el palacio, sabía perfectamente que la vida de una concubina no tenía cabida para ese tipo de emociones, ya que su obligación era complacer a quien la tomase y cuando así se le ordenará abandonar el lugar sin poner ninguna objeción.

Por eso los últimos días había estado un poco distraída ya que no sabía cuál sería a ciencia cierta su destino, quería preguntarle al Lord mismo pero lo consideraba una enorme falta de respeto, Kana al tanto de todo le dijo que ella solía encargarse del asunto cuando la concubina en turno abandonaba palacio, pero aún a estas alturas no tenía ninguna instrucción al respeto. Así que se preguntaba si el Lord pensaba conservarla aún cuadró tuviera pareja o tal vez aprovecharía que Lord Takeru vendría acompañando a su hermana para entregársela de vuelta.

Sabiendo que el Lord se encontraba de viaje supo por Kana que al día siguiente llegaría la caravana que traería a Lady Kagura y a toda su familia. También supo que el antiguo Señor del Oeste, Inu no Taisho, vendría como testigo de la unión que se llevaría a cabo. Teniendo en cuenta más que nunca que no debería interferir con nadie en el palacio el día de la llegada de los Lords del Norte estuvo la mayor parte del día fuera de palacio y así hubiera continuado incluso pasando la noche fuera de no ser por que Kana la encontró y le dijo que por órdenes explícitas del Lord no tenía permitido pasar la noche fuera.

Al día siguiente al ir donde la youkai de cabello blanco por sus alimentos le fue informado que el gran demonio perro había dispuesto que esa misma tarde se llevará a cabo su ceremonia de unión, pero no había dado ninguna orden en cuanto a su condición.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer decidió permanecer todo el día en el bosque y cuando ya pasaba de medio día decidió comer algo de fruta, así que mientras la bajaba algo del árbol cercano vio como tres personas se acercaban a ella, reconociendo a Lady Kagura con dos acompañantes hombres, soldados para ser más precisos.

Haciendo una reverencia a la dama, escucho cuando ella le decía -**Siempre me pareciste muy simple, no entiendo que vio mi hermano en ti para llevarte con él, en ese entonces no me interesaba por tus acciones, pero ahora no puedo pasar por alto que te metas en la cama de mi pareja, no esperarás conseguir ocupar mi sitio como Señora del Oeste verdad?**

Rin completamente desubicada levantó la mirada y le dijo -**Mi señora no espero nada, sólo estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos del Lord, fui un obsequio por parte de su hermano es todo.**

**-Muy bien pues cumple mis deseos entonces, largarte no te quiero cerca infestando todo con tu olor.**

Sin saber que hacer quiso decirle que debía lealtad al Lord pero vio como sus pies se elevaban del piso y notó como no podía respirar, ya que uno de los guardias de la youkai la había tomado del cuello y la levantaba por los aires. Cayendo casi en la inconsciencia el guardia la soltó y una vez que recuperó el aliento oyó como de nuevo la Señora se dirigía a ella:

**-Vete ahora mismo o haré que tu vida llegue a su fin.**

Asustada como nunca en la vida corrió lo más que pudo internándose en el bosque que conocía de sobra, para alejarse lo más pronto posible, esperando que haber salvado su vida ahora no hubiera sido en vano ya que huir se castigaba con la muerte.

**Bueno fue corto, así que pronto la continuación. Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	10. Consecuencias

**Muchas gracias por leer, aquí una nueva entrega.**

Consecuencias

Al atardecer, Seshomaru estaba en su habitación meditando sobre los últimos días, debía haber mandado a la humana fuera de su palacio hacia algún tiempo, ya que debía cierta consideración a quien iba ser su pareja, pero no pudiendo tomar esa decisión opto por salir de viaje para entrenar un poco y regresar el día en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión.

Habiendo pasado las formalidades de recibir a la familia del Norte y a su padre decidió por retirarse a sus aposentos para aclarar su mente y prepararse para la ceremonia. En eso estaba cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta, notando con sus sentidos que se trataba de su padre, le indico que podía pasar y sin emoción le preguntó cual era la razón de su visita.

Inu no Taisho antiguo Señor del Oeste un demonio de gran presencia dada su calidad de youkai no aparentaba los más de 1000 años que tenía y a pesar de ser uno de los guerreros más letales era de carácter más afable que su primogénito, que con quien además compartía un gran parecido físico.

Sin más preámbulos le dijo -**Puedes romper el tratado con el Lord del Norte, no hay necesidad que te unas a nadie solo por más territorio**.

-**No digas estupideces mi alianza con el Lord del Norte será en extremo beneficiosa qué más da que me tenga que unir a alguien**.

Inu no le dijo que sí era esa su última palabra al menos tuviera la gentileza de bañarse a profundidad ya que no sería muy cortes asistir a la ceremonia oliendo a otra hembra.

Seshomaru entendiendo sus palabras se dio la vuelta con dirección al baño para prepararse como era debido para la ceremonia, cuando hubo terminado se dio cuenta que había eliminando efectivamente el olor de la humana de su cuerpo.

Mientras se vestía pudo notar que el aroma de la humana ya no sólo no se encontraba en su cuerpo, si no que cuando afino el olfato no lo noto en la cercanía, concentrándose más pudo distinguir el último punto en donde este se había producido, dirigiéndose inmediatamente ahí, identificó que el olor de su futura compañera se mezclaba con el de la humana y como este se adentraba y se perdía en el bosque.

Tratando de encajar las piezas la sensatez abandonó su mente cuando se percató que había rastros de sangre de la humana, con los ojos teñidos de rojo se elevó por los aires siguiendo el rastro de olor de su concubina.

Rin corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y sabía que había abandonado los límites del palacio del Oeste hacia tiempo ya, no queriéndose detener aprovecho un claro cercano para tomar aire y beber un poco de agua en el río, saciando su sed aprovecho para lavarse la cara y la herida del cuello que le habían producido las garras del soldado, debía pensar que hacer, ya que hacía mucho que no estaba por su cuenta y por más que le preguntaba a Hakodushi sobre el pueblo cercano, no tenía idea si alguien podría darle trabajo y un sito donde dormir.

No queriendo perder más tiempo se levantó dispuesta a seguir cuando una voz la asusto:

**-Tanto tiempo preparándote para mí y no poder disfrutar los resultados.****  
**  
Rin no daba crédito, Lord Takeru se encontraba frente a ella con una mirada muy sombría que le infligía temor. Intentando no demostrar su miedo, Rin le hizo una reverencia y le preguntó que hacia ahí.

-**Después de ver la penosa actuación de mi hermana te seguí, debo decir que no pensé que resistieras tanto, ¿a dónde te piensas dirigir? no creerás que alguien te pueda ayudar verdad, lo único que sabes hacer es dar placer a los hombres**.

Rin reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras le contesto -**Se muy bien cuál es mi preparación y lo único que quiero es no causar problemas**.

-**No has causado ningún problema créeme, a estas alturas mi hermana ya será la señora del Oeste y no creo que tu le causes algo a alguien**.

Rin no entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar empezó a retroceder, pero usando sus habilidades sobrehumanas el Lord se acercó a ella y la tomo de los de ambos brazos.

-**Debí haberte tomado mucho tiempo atrás, así que por que no aprovechamos el tiempo pérdido**.

Dicho esto el Lord del Norte la sujeto fuertemente y empujándola contra el tronco de un árbol la levantó abriéndole las piernas poniéndolas a cada lado de sus caderas. Rin asustada quería soltarse de su agarre pero poco podía hace con la fuerza ejercida sobre ella.

Usando su cuerpo como prisión Lord Takeru logró desgarrar la parte superior del kimono de la humana tocando sus senos con violencia, habiéndose desatado la hakama el Lord estaba a punto de liberar su miembro cuando sintió como una ráfaga lo aventaba lejos de donde estaba.

Levantándose torpemente vio al Lord del Oeste interponiendo se entré la humana y el.

-**Recuerdas que te dije que pasaría si volvías a invadir alguna de mis propiedades**.

Takeru con el temor corriendo en su cuerpo vio como un látigo de luz salía de la mano del Lord para dirigirse directamente a él. Temiendo su final lanzo un ataque directo a la zona donde la humana se encontraba y aprovechando su distracción huyo rápidamente hacia el palacio del Oeste para buscar a su padre.

Rin aturdida aún por el destello que el Lord del Oeste detuvo antes de llegar a ella, levantó la vista y pudo observar como la mirada del demonio perro era rojiza combinando con las franjas de su rostro.

Pensando que el Lord había salvado su vida sólo para poder ser él quien la terminara bajo la vista en espera de lo que sería una muerte muy dolorosa. Abriendo los ojos solo cuando sintió que algo caía al sendero de sus pies, pudo observar como el haori que antes portaba su señor se encontraba en el piso.

Sin terminar de entender fue consciente de su desnudez y útilizo la prenda para cubrirse, descartando los jirones que quedaron de su kimono anterior.

-**Sabes cuál es el castigo por huir**?

Y por primera vez le sostuvo la mirada y le contesto -**Soy consciente de ello mi señor, no tengo excusa para haber huido, me disculpo por mi comportamiento**. Ocultando deliberadamente el episodio ocurrido con Lady Kagura.

Y caminando sobre terreno muy peligroso continuó diciendo -**Pero no quiero que mi presencia le causé problemas, usted tiene obligaciones que cumplir y mi estadía en palacio sólo le traería inconvenientes. Por lo que si así lo considera prudente le pido que me permita que vivir y me libere de mis obligaciones como su concubina.**

Entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Sesshomaru tuvo que reconocer que la humana hablaba con mucha sabiduría, y en unas cuantas frases definió a la perfección su situación, así que con un ligero asentimiento solamente le dijo -**Eres libre**.

Agradeciendo con una reverencia Rin le dio una amplia sonrisa y se giró dispuesta a seguir con su camino.

Sesshomaru observando cómo se alejaba estaba por retornar a palacio para la ceremonia de unión cuando una ráfaga de viento trajo a su nariz el olor de la humana. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia ella y al girarla así él, la tomo fuertemente de los brazos para clavar sin ningún miramiento sus colmillos en su cuello.

Rin sintiendo el dolor correr por su cuerpo intentó defenderse golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al Lord, cosa que era inútil ya que su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte y mientras el dolor aumentaba ella comenzaba a perder el sentido.

Una vez que consideró que había inyectado suficiente veneno, el demonio se separó de la humana y tomando en brazos su cuerpo inconsciente alzó el vuelo, mientras lo hacía reconocía en su mente que tenía que darle razón a su madre cuando una vez le dijo que se parecía demasiado a su padre.

**Hasta aquí, saludos y nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Nuevos tratados

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y mensajes. Espero que disfruten lo poco que queda de la historia.**

**Nuevos tratados  
**  
Seshomaru descendía en su palacio y se adentraba a sus aposentos con la humana en brazos, Kana no entendiendo muy bien lo que sucedía lo siguió. Al llegar a su cuarto depósito a Rin en su futón mientras le decía a La youkai que la vigilará hasta su regreso.

Los Lords del norte ya estaban al tanto de lo sucedido entre Takeru y Sesshomaru, Lord Muso queriendo una explicación adecuada esperaba impaciente la llegada del Lord del Oeste, Kagura por su parte no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano ya que no entendía la razón de que su futuro compañero siguiera a la humana que ella se había encargado de mandar fuera del palacio.

Ingresando en la sala Seshomaru y llegando hacia donde ellos se encontraban se dirigió a Lord Muso y dijo: -**De por cancelado mi tratado con usted y acepte mis más sinceras disculpas**. Dándole una mirada fría a Takeru le dijo: -**Tenemos cuentas pendientes**.

Lord Muso encolerizado le grito que esas no eras formas y que necesitaba una explicación de toda la situación ya que era consciente de lo sucedido entre su hijo y él.

Sin ver necesidad de dar más explicaciones el demonio perro estuvo a punto de retirase de no ser porque tanto Takeru y Kagura empezaron a vociferar que no era un youkai de honor y que esto no se iba a quedar así.

Pensando que lo mínimo que les debía era aguantar su parloteo se quedó inmóvil en su sitio y así hubiera continuado de no ser porque Muso escupió en un tono muy ácido -**Todo este alboroto por una insignificante concubina**.

Sesshomaru a punto de lanzar un ataque fue detenido por su padre y solamente dijo -**Mide tus palabras es de la Señora del Oeste de quien hablas**.

Muso asustado por el tono frío del youkai, intentó traer un poco de cordura a la situación y le dijo que el honor de su hija había quedado dañando y que debían ser retribuidos de alguna forma.

Seshomaru no creyendo un ápice en sus palabras, sabía de sobra que Kagura tampoco estaba tan interesada en su unión ya que era conocido que mantenía una relación con un terrateniente llamado Naraku. Pero haciendo uso de su experiencia diplomática entendió a donde se dirigía el Lord del Norte y estuvo dispuesto a negociar.

Rin sentía sus extremidades pesadas intentando abrir sus ojos notó como cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, no tenía muy claro que había pasado pero recordaba vagamente que el Lord le había otorgado su libertad, así que cuando movió las manos no supo que era la superficie en donde estaba.

Al lograr abrir los ojos vio a Kana a su lado quien le preguntaba cómo se sentía y si necesitaba algo, a lo que ella respondía vagamente "**agua**". Cuando pudo incorporarse no fue capaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba. Aclarando un poco la garganta le preguntó a Kana donde estaba, a lo que Kana le contestó tranquilamente en la habitación del Lord.

Sin saber cómo había llegado ahí decidió levantarse y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sintiéndose mareada e ignorando los reclamos de Kana, logró dar algunos pasos para tambalearse y tener que sostenerse con un mueble cercano. Intentando recuperarse vio como la puerta se abría dando paso al Lord del Oeste. Éste sin mediar palabra ordeno a Kana con la mirada que se retirará.

Cuando Kana abandonó el cuarto Rin vio como el Lord se acercaba a ella y llevaba sus manos a su frente.

-**Tienes fiebre, es necesario que duermas para asimilar mejor el veneno**.

Levantándola en brazos la depósito en el futón para luego sentarse a su lado y volverle a ordenar que durmiera. Rin extremadamente mareada y adolorida no quiso objetar con la orden recibida y decidió cerrar los ojos para internar que el sueño aliviara su malestar.

Sesshomaru por su parte decidió descansar un poco mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido, ya que después de tanto alboroto el Lord del Norte descubrió sus cartas, le dijo que deseaba más territorio en pago de la afrenta sufrida a su hija. Después de negociar el Lord del norte se llevo un pequeño trozo al borde de la montaña que Sesshomaru no extrañaría en demasía.

Firmados una vez los nuevos convenios escolto a sus visitantes a la salida y cuando término el protocolo de despedida, su padre le dijo que él también se iría ya que a Izayoi no le agradaba pasar mucho tiempo sola ya que su hermano estaba de viaje con la mujer humana que había reclamado como pareja.

Por primera vez en su historia Sesshomaru no hacía comentario al respecto y por el contrario esbozaba una ligera sonrisa mientras reconocía que los Taisho tenían demasiado en común.

Recordó también, que su padre le dijo que debía llevar a su mujer para ser reconocida ante el consejo, pero antes de eso se dio cuenta que debía hacer un viaje para indicar a sus tropas mover sus asentamientos para salir del ahora territorio del Lord del Norte.

Antes de dormir intentó darle alguna razón a sus acciones, pero fue incapaz lo único que sabía era que cuando vio a su mujer encaminarse lejos de él sintió una ligera incomodidad pero ignorándola estaba a punto de irse cuando él viento hizo que el olor de ella lo alcanzará, sin poder detenerse corrió hacia ella y dejando que sus instintos tomen el control la marco como su pareja, ya que no podía imaginarse sin estar cerca de ese olor el resto de su larga vida.

Mirándola dormir como su mujer, se dijo a si mismo que todo podía irse al demonio y que ya tenía compañera por el resto de su vida, con todo se refería a él mismo y sus anteriores prejuicios.

Al amanecer cuando Rin abrió los ojos, distinguió como el Lord se colocaba su armadura y éste al percatarse de que se había levantado le dijo:

-**Regresaré pronto**, **permanece al menos un día recostada, Kana y Hakodushi estarán a tu disposición para cumplir tus órdenes**.

Dándole una última mirada Rin vio como salió de la habitación y la dejaba con una severa confusión mental sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**


	12. Osadía

**Hola otra vez, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus alertas, mensajes y cometarios, les agradezco y anotó cada uno de ellos.**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, les comento que después de éste sólo queda uno más y el epilogo. Espero que les guste hasta el final.**

**Ahora si una nueva entrega.**

**Osadía**

Le llevo más de dos días poder levantarse del futón sin sentir mareos o malestar, Rin no sabía porque pero después de esos días se sentía totalmente revitalizada y llena de energía, cosa que le sorprendía sobremanera ya que no entendía la razón.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie y se baño observó que ya no tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo e incluso las heridas causadas por las garras del soldado habían simplemente desaparecido de su cuello, en donde únicamente permanecía la marca de la mordida del Lord.

Pese a esto su mente estaba en un estado totalmente opuesto al de su cuerpo ya que no le hallaba el sentido a nada de lo había sucedido y menos entendía por qué Kana la trataba de manera tan solemne, refiriéndose a ella de manera formal y llamándola Señora a veces.

Al tercer día, ya completamente recuperada, se dirigió por inercia a la cocina y por un instante sintió los colores subir a su rostro cuando todos ahí le dieron los buenos días haciéndole una reverencia, sin saber que hacer se dirigió a Kana y le dijo que deseaba a hablar con ella, lo que no espero es que apenas dijo esas palabras todos en la cocina salieron a una velocidad indescriptible.

Tomando asiento en el sitio que solía ocupar Kana muy respetuosamente le preguntó lo que necesitaba hablar con ella y que sea lo que fuera que le pidiese, la complacería sin dudarlo.

Abrumada a más no poder le preguntó cuál era la razón de su cambio de actitud y cuando la youkai le dijo que era el trato que le correspondería como la Señora del Oeste, Rin tuvo que detener su quijada para que no llegará al piso por la sorpresa.

Diciéndole que no entendía a lo que se refería le pidió que fuese más clara, fue entonces cuando Kana le dijo que el Lord del Oeste la había reclamado como su pareja y como prueba de ello había dejado la marca de sus colmillos en su cuello y había depositado una gran cantidad de su veneno en el interior de su cuerpo, esto como avisó y advertencia para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella.

No dando crédito a sus palabras y diciéndole que debía ser una clase de error, preguntó por Lady Kagura y Los Lords del Norte, sorprendiéndote todavía un poco más cuando se enteró que el demonio perro había roto todo acuerdo con ellos.

Queriendo saber un poco más le preguntó, un poco temerosa y sin revelar demasiada información sobre lo sucedido entre ellos, si había ocurrido alguna clase de altercado entre Lord Takeru y Lord Sesshomaru, a lo que Kana le contestó que nada había pasado entre ellos, pero que el soldado que la hirió en el cuello no había corrido tanta suerte y había perecido bajo las garras del Lord.

No sabiendo que más decir le preguntó cuáles eran sus obligaciones o como debía comportarse a lo que Kana le dijo que no tenía ninguna obligación, que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese y que todos en el palacio estaban para cumplir sur órdenes.

Más confundida que antes abandonó la cocina y se dirigió al claro donde solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo y se sentó a la orilla del arroyo que por ahí pasaba, pero cuando estaba por remojar sus pies para refrescarse, notó un ruido a sus espaldas y al girar vio como dos soldados le hacían una reverencia. Cuando les preguntó que hacían ahí le contestaron al unísono que tenían órdenes explícitas del Lord de no dejarla sola bajo ninguna circunstancia cuando estuviera fuera del palacio.

Incomoda se dirigió de nuevo al interior y cuando quiso ir a la habitación que ocupaba cuando llegó, Kana le dijo que esa ya no era su habitación y que sus cosas habían sido trasladadas a los aposentos del Lord.

Derrotada se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto y se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, esta habitación era mucho más grande que la suya, tenía un futón enorme con base muy alta, había cojines en una especia de sala, una gran mesa llena de papeles y un ventanal enorme donde se podía ver casi toda la extensión del bosque aledaño a palacio y ya no quiso mirar más allá de la puerta que correspondía al baño.

Agotada psicológicamente se dejo caer el en futón deseando que el Lord regresara para poder hablar con él para terminar de encajar las piezas que le faltaban.

Solamente salió una vez más de la habitación a tomar sus alimentos, ya que por mucho que Kana insistió no la pudo convencer de comer en su nuevo cuarto, después de saciarse se dirigió a dar un ligero paseo por los alrededores comprobando lo que los soldados le habían dicho no se alejarían de ella mientras estuviera fuera de palacio.

Al atardecer regresó a la habitación y después de contemplar un largo rato las estrellas a través del ventanal, decidió irse a dormir y por primera vez admitió para sí que echaba de menos al Lord y que le gustaba sobre manera la idea de ser algo más que su concubina, aunque no entendiera del todo lo que en realidad era.

A la mañana siguiente sin noticias del Lord, después de desayunar decidió salir a caminar y cuando se encontraba caminando por el sendero vio a Hakodushi dirigiéndose hacia los límites del palacio, al llamarlo el youkai inmediatamente se dio vuelta e hizo una reverencia, intentando no apenarse más de la cuenta le preguntó sí se dirigía al pueblo. Llevándose un "**Si mi Señora**" como respuesta, quiso hacer uso de las palabras que el Lord le había dicho y le informó que iría con él ya que tenía ganas de salir y conocer el poblado.

Hakodushi entre la espada y la pared no le quedo más que asentir y emitir un solemne "**como usted desee**". Así Rin acompañada de los soldados y el youkai de cabello blanco se dirigieron al pueblo humano donde Hakodushi tenía que cumplir sus tareas como proveedor de víveres para el palacio.

Muy pasado el medio Sesshomaru descendía a la entrada a su palacio, su viaje para mover el asentamiento de sus soldados había dado un giro no previsto ya que mientras estaba ahí Takeru hizo acto de presencia. Este hecho no hubiera tenido mayor inconveniente de no ser porque el Lord del Norte comenzó a increparlo burlándose de él sobre el hecho de que acostarse con una humana le había llevado a perder tanto territorio.

Sin ganas de detener sus instintos ataco sorpresivamente al Lord del Norte, diciéndole que era momento de saldar cuentas. Aunque en un principio las habilidades de pelea del Lord del Norte fueron lo suficientemente buenas para hacerle frente al demonio perro, con el pasar del tiempo Takeru vio sobrepasadas sus capacidades y cuando estuvo a punto de perecer por un último ataque, le ofreció a Sesshomaru devolverles todo su territorio a cambio de su vida.

Con un simple "**imbécil**" Sesshomaru detuvo la pelea y levantó vuelo no sin antes decirle que se diera prisa ya que no quería perder el tiempo y que debían firmar su nuevo acuerdo. Al llegar al palacio del Norte y después de ver a su hijo en tan deplorables condiciones, Lord Muso no puso objeciones y le cedió nuevamente el territorio que había recién ganado.

Guardando los tratados Sesshomaru notó que Kana entraba a la habitación, al observar detenidamente se dio cuenta que la youkai están visiblemente atemorizada así que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su mujer.

Hacia tiempo que la ira no se apoderaba de tal manera del Lord, así que cuando Kana le dijo que la Señora había salido al pueblo con su escolta y Hakodushi, sólo pudo entonar un par de palabras, -**En cuanto vuelva que venga a mi presencia**.**  
**  
Rin venía maravillada con todo lo que había visto, recordaba muy poco del pueblo donde vivió pero este era muy diferente al de sus recuerdos, con puestos, gente y ruido por doquier no sabía a dónde dirigir su mirada.

Cuando Hakodushi término sus negociaciones emprendieron el regreso al palacio del Oeste, mientras hacia una nota mental de preguntarle al Lord Si podía salir más a menudo. Lo que no esperaba es que apenas llegaron a palacio un grupo de soldados se llevaran a Hakodushi y a los dos youkais que la acompañaban. Cuando preguntó qué era lo que sucedía Kana le dijo que el Lord la esperaba en su cuarto de trabajo y que no lo hiciera esperar ya que estaba muy enojado.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta escucho un seco "**pasa**", entrando temerosamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, escucho como el Lord le decía -**No recuerdo haber dado autorización para que dejarás los límites de palacio**. Rin sin saber que decir contestó -**Perdone mi Lord no sabía que al salir causaría problemas**.

-**Problemas**!, espetó el Lord sarcásticamente, -**Sí con problemas te refieres a que dada su osadía Hakodushi y los dos soldados que estaban contigo, perderán la vida por su incompetencia, sí, los has causado**.

Rin sintiéndose culpable no supo que decir ya que había abusado de las palabras que el Lord le había dicho antes de partir e intentando enmendar su error dijo -**Fue mi culpa mi Lord yo les dije que quería salir, no los castigue por mi causa**.

Lo que no esperaba Rin era que el Lord le diera la espalda y contestará toscamente -**Nuca debí marcarte, solo me ha traído inconvenientes**. Sesshomaru no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, de hecho cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de lo acertado de su decisión, pero acostumbrado a controlar todo a su alrededor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante éste cambio tan inesperado y pensar con claridad no estaba entre sus facultades en ese momento.

Rin sintiendo tristeza no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, ya que por un momento había pensado que el Lord deseaba tenerla a su lado no sólo como su concubina, así que dolida solamente le dijo -**Desea que me vaya de palacio mi Señor**.

Seshomaru sabía que se había extralimitado con sus palabras y recuperó un poco la cordura cuando sintió las lágrimas de su mujer, pero lo que la volvió a perder fue cuando ella le dijo que sí quería que se marchara.

Dándose rápidamente la vuelta llego hasta la humana y la enfrento con la mirada mientras le decía -**Nunca te irás de mi lado, te guste o no permanecerás conmigo el resto de tu vida**.

Rin sin comprender del todo la magnitud de sus palabras solamente le contestó -**No** **quiero, no quiero irme nunca de su lado, quiero estar con usted siempre**.

Seshomaru ya no pudo contenerse y después de escuchar esas palabras beso sin cordura a su hembra y queriendo más comenzó a desvestirla, lo que paso a continuación lo sorprendió y excitó a partes iguales, ya que contrarió a las veces que anteriormente habían estado juntos, Rin comenzó a devolverle los besos con igual pasión mientras que sus manos buscaban la manera de quitarle las vestiduras.

**Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer.**


	13. El viaje

**Hola, de nuevo muchas gracias por toda la atención prestada a ésta historia, espero que el final también sea de su agrado. Por error de conteo no me percaté que en realidad quedaba un capítulo más del que había originalmente considerado, así que si están de acuerdo en la próxima entrega subiré el capítulo final y el epilogo para poder dar paso a otras cosas.**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

Viaje

Estando en el suelo de la habitación después de haberse tomado mutuamente varias veces durante el tiempo transcurrido, Rin con la cabeza sobre las piernas del Lord con mokomoko enrollado en su cuerpo y Sesshomaru recostado en la pared descansando plácidamente después de haber sido testigo de cómo esta vez su mujer lo había llevado a nuevo nivel de placer, por medio de sus caricias y besos.

Rin por su parte, también se sentía completamente distinta a todas las anteriores que habían estado juntos, ya que esta vez decididamente beso y tocó al Lord con intención probar nuevas sensaciones, al parecer sus instintos no habían sido equivocados, ya que pudo observar como el demonio perro disfrutaba de su toque y en retribución él la hizo experimentar placer a raudales.

Sin embargo una vez que salió del trance producido por tanto placer recordó la situación que los llevó a ese potente encuentro, así que decidida a solucionar la situación se levantó, sin preocuparse por cubrirse ya que el Lord conocía su cuerpo desde la punta del pelo a hasta los pies.

Por su parte Sesshomaru vio su meditación fue interrumpida cuando notó como su hembra se levantaba y le decía -**Le pido de nuevo mi Lord disculpas por haberlo molestado, pero le reiteró que si alguien debe ser sancionado soy yo, ya que abusé de sus palabras y casi obligue a Hakodushi a que me llevará** **y los soldados solamente cumplieron su orden de no dejarme sola.  
**  
El Lord un poco turbado con la confianza con la que su mujer se refería a su sirviente le preguntó sí entré ellos existía algo, rápidamente Rin le contestó que no y que desde su llegada a palacio Kana y su hermano se habían mostrado muy cordiales con ella y no quería ser la causa de que la youkai perdiera a su familia, añadiendo quedamente que ella sabía lo que se sentía cuando perdías a tus seres queridos.

Sin poder dejar de notar un dejo de tristeza en su hembra, Sesshomaru se estiró para alcanzar la yukata de Rin y mientras se la ponía le dijo, -**Se hará como desees, ahora te pido que me dejes solo para atender algunos pendientes y en cuanto termine te alcanzaré**-finalizó al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba sus prendas.

Visiblemente feliz esbozó una gran sonrisa y después de hacerle una reverencia al Lord salió con destino a la cocina para decirle a Kana las noticias que tenía sobre su hermano. Una vez finalizado esto comió algo y se dirigió a dormir. Más por inercia que otra cosa, se dirigió a su antigua habitación y al caer en cuenta se quedo estática mientras la observaba y notaba como todo estaba en perfecto orden y tal parecía que nadie hubiera estado ahí.

Estando así notó la puerta abrir y no pudo ocultar su felicidad cuando vio al Lord entrar mientras decía -**Creo que la otra habitación es mejor pero si así lo quieres podemos dormir aquí**. Acercándose a él solo pudo abrazarlo y tras darle un beso breve en los labios le dijo -**No mi señor tiene razón la otra habitación es mejor.**

Esa noche mientras se recostaba a su lado, Rin no midió sus acciones y se pegó fuertemente a él mientras le daba las buenas noches, a lo que él le contestaba que descansará que al día siguiente partirían para presentarse ante el consejo. Cuando Rin le quiso cuestionar más sobre el tema le dijo que durmiera y que le contaría más en el camino.

A la mañana siguiente Rin y Sesshomaru emprendieron camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el consejo el cual, según en palabras del youkai, estaba en punto estratégico entre los cuatro territorios de los Lords del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. A diferencia de lo que Rin pensaba esta vez no iría a pie si no que lo haría sobre un animal, una especie de dragón de dos cabezas, que el youkai pidió a sus sirvientes.

Después de cargar víveres y ropa para el viaje salieron muy temprano ya que el viaje era largo y el Lord quería aprovechar el tiempo. Aunque podía haberlo realizado volando prefiero utilizar un transporte para su mujer y así poder disfrutar los parajes y paisajes que había en el camino.

El viaje era tranquilo y aunque en los primeros momentos el silencio reinaba entre ellos, Rin le preguntó si podía hacerle saber algunas dudas sobre su situación ya que aunque entendía que eran una pareja no terminaba de comprender el grueso de la situación. Teniendo un simple "**habla**" por respuesta Rin comenzó con sus preguntas.

De sus respuestas pudo saber que para todos los efecto prácticos ellos eran esposos, si se le buscaba un símil humano claro, que aunque no hubiese un papel o acuerdo de por medio la mordida que llevaba en su cuello era la prueba más fehaciente de que estaban unidos y que su veneno a parte de mandar una advertencia a todo el que se acercará causaría efectos en ella, ya que una vez que lo hubiese asimilado tendría efectos curativos, en caso de herirse, la haría más resistente a las enfermedades y lo más importante extendería su vida humana tanto como la suya youkai.

Aprovechando que el Lord no parecía poner objeciones al hablar le preguntó sobre él y el tipo de youkai que era. Pudo saber que en su forma original él era un demonio perro y que juntó con su padre, madre y hermano eran uno de los pocos youkai perro que existían.

Fiel a su naturaleza curiosa le preguntó por estos últimos y supo que su padre Inu no era el antiguo Señor del Oeste, pero que cuando conoció a su pareja la princesa Izayoi, decidió dejar todo en sus manos para vivir una vida tranquila al lado de ella, además le dijo que de esa unión nació su hermano un hanyõ llamado Inuyasha.

Cuando le cuestionó sobre su madre le dijo que la Señora Irasue vivía en un palacio en las nubes en punto distante hacía al sur y que no solía frecuentar dado sus ocupaciones como Lord del Oeste. No queriendo indagar más sobre el tema guardó silencio por largo rato, hasta que este fue cortado por el mismo Lord, en busca de saber cosas de ella.

Sesshomaru escuchó pacientemente cuando Rin le contaba como siendo pequeña y habiendo perdido a su familia paso a ser propiedad de Lord Takeru, sin poder evitar hacer una muestra de desagrado, continuó indagando sobre ella y supo que además de su entrenamiento como concubina recibió educación sobre ciencias, artes e historia, ya que en sus palabras algunas veces tendría que entretener a sus acompañantes con su conversación.

Diciéndole que sí así lo quería podría seguir con sus estudios y tendría libertad absoluta de usar el material que en la biblioteca del palacio estaba. Rin agradeciéndole le dijo que lo haría a su regreso.

Al decir esto comenzó a cuestionarle sobré su destino, parando para pasar la noche Sesshomaru le dijo que en cuanto se acostarán le contaría más sobre eso.

Una vez acostados Sesshomaru comenzó diciendo que el consejo, estaba formado por youkais muy mayores que servían de mediadores cuando se sucedía una disputa entre alguno de los Lords, se violaba algún tratado o había alguna discrepancia entre humanos y youkais.

Cuando le preguntó sobre el por qué había que presentarse ante ellos, le dijo que aunque su unión era algo que nadie podía revertir, tenía que ser validada por el consejo para ella ser reconocida como Señora del Oeste.

Al decir esto Rin le cuestionó sobre lo que eso significaba y le contestó que estrictamente hablando tendría el mismo poder de decisión, capacidad de hacer tratados y que su palabra tendría tanto valor como él. Sin salir de su asombro le dijo que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer a lo que Sesshomaru le contestó que no se preocupará ya que con el tiempo aprendería.

Al hacerle una última pregunta antes de dormirse se enteró que para el consejo diera validez a su unión, debían dar testimonio de estar juntos por propia voluntad y deberían aparearse durante toda una noche, en una habitación destinada para tal fin, en el palacio que servía como morada para algunos miembros del consejo.

Sorprendida le dio las buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir, sintiendo como mokomoko se enroscaba a su alrededor y hacia que la distancia entre los dos se redujese.

**Bueno hasta aquí, nos vemos pronto para el final. Gracias por leer.**


	14. Ceremonia

**Hola de nuevo, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, aquí está el final de la historia y el epilogo de la misma. Los subiré simultáneamente.**

**Sin más aquí el capitulo.**

**Ceremonia**

El viaje hacia el palacio del consejo continuó de manera amena ya que aparté de continuar platicando, se generó una especie de vínculo de confianza entre ellos, llegando en un punto dado a llamarse por sus nombres, mientras disfrutaban del viaje mismo.

Al llegar al palacio y después de las formalidades de la bienvenida se les asignó una habitación mientras les decían que los demás asistentes irían llegando a lo largo del día y que podían descansar mientras tanto.

Cuando estuvieron solos Rin le preguntó quienes asistirían y se sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru le informó que su padre y hermano, con sus respectivas compañeras, además de su madre llegarían para ser testigos, además de algunos representantes de las casas del Norte, Sur y Este.

Más tarde después de descansar y arreglarse salieron hacia el gran comedor, en donde Rin pudo conocer a todos los que anteriormente les habían mencionado llevándose una grata sorpresa al conocer a la princesa Izayoi y a Kagome, ambas humanas y parejas del padre y hermano del Lord del Oeste.

Aunque la dama Irasue se encontraba ahí se sintió intimidada con su presencia y solamente cruzó escasas palabras con ella, para su incomodidad estaban también el Lord Señor del Norte con sus dos hijos, los cuales sólo la saludaron de manera protocolaria y se dirigieron a la zona más distante en el comedor.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado comenzó la ceremonia, la cual dio inicio cuando el antiguo Lord del Oeste tomó la palabra, quien a pesar de no serlo más presidía el consejo dado su edad y que era considerado un youkai sabio, justo y cabal.

El consejo formado por youkais de diversas razas, tomó su lugar en la mesa que presidiría la ceremonia, para una vez que Sesshomaru y Rin tomarán sus puestos frente a ellos, se les preguntó sí estaban ahí por voluntad propia y nadie había sido coaccionado para tal fin. Respondiendo que sí por tiempos y dando fe que estaban ahí por sí mismos, a Rin se le dijo que a partir de ese momento sería reconocida como la Señora del Oeste y que llevará con honor tal reconocimiento.

Terminado el juramento se le hizo dar la vuelta e Inu no los presentó como los Lords del Oeste, a lo que los presentes dieron una reverencia para presentar sus respetos y al devolver la reverencia recibieron un gran aplauso. Al finalizar el acto la mayoría de los asistentes se acercó para reiterar sus respetos y en el caso de la familia del Lord del Oeste felicitarlos.

Pasado un tiempo Inu no levantó la voz para indicar que era momento de que los nuevos Lords se retirarán al cuarto conyugal, Rin y Sesshomaru fueron escoltados hacia una zona lejana del gran comedor y una vez que las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron a la habitación, el antiguo señor del Oeste le dijo que vendría al amanecer para dar fe de su unión.

Al quedarse solos Rin no pudo evitar sentir nervios, ya que aunque hubiera compartido muchas noches con el Lord esta sería la primera después de haberle confesado que quería estar con él siempre y de entender la magnitud de la mordida que portaba en el cuello significaba.

Sesshomaru notando ese nerviosísimo le dijo que se tranquilizará ya que esta noche solamente sería diferente en el hecho que debían aparearse más veces que las anteriores. Rin entendiendo sus palabras se acercó y sin que él lo esperase lo beso y le dijo que ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en ese último pedido.

Así, el Lord y su mujer se dieron a la tarea de cumplir con la encomienda de aparearse durante toda la noche, cosa que no representó gran problema para el Lord ya que habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que estuvo con su mujer, sin embargo Rin mostró muestras de cansancio antes y tuvo que descansar de tanto en tanto. Cuando tomaba una siesta para retomar energías sintió como la mano de su compañero se colaba entre las sábanas con destino a su entrepierna.

Al abrir los ojos vio al Lord sonriéndole y al pegarse a él le dijo -Ya no tengo fuerzas mi Sesshomaru sama, no creo poder seguir, el demonio perro mordiendo levemente su hombro le dijo que no preocupará que el haría todo el esfuerzo. Estando abrazos y basándose oyeron la puerta abrir y al girar observaron a Inu no que les decía -**Hijo, no vez que tu mujer está al límite de sus fuerzas, con haberla tomado una vez durante la noche era suficiente**.

Rin cubriendose avergonzada volteó a ver a Sesshomaru quien solamente le fruncía a su padre, acto seguido vio como éste se levantaba mientras su el antiguo Lord de manera solemne le ponía sus vestiduras, al terminar con él Inu no se dirigió a ella y le dijo -**A que te dijo que debían aparearse toda la noche**, subiéndole los colores al rostro volteó a ver su compañero quien solamente le devolvió la mirada para a continuación escuchar de nuevo a Inu no que decía -**No lo culpo, hice lo mismo la princesa Izayoi y también Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con Kagome**.

Rin entendiendo a lo que se refería sonrió por lo bajó mientras era ayudada a levantarse y de la misma manera que con Sesshomaru le colocaban las vestiduras que eran la versión femenina de las del Lord del Oeste. Tomándolos a ambos de los hombros diciéndoles que daba fe de su unión y que de ahora en adelante serían reconocidos ante todos como uno sólo, Inu no dio por finalizada la ceremonia y los invito a tomar el desayuno.

Saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose de nuevo al gran comedor tomaron sus puestos y consumieron sus alimentos, saludaron a todos, para luego retirarse a descansar ya que al día siguiente partirían de nuevo a tierras del Oeste.

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado algunos años desde la ceremonia en el palacio del consejo, la Señora del Oeste, quien de haber seguido acumulando edad tendría ahora cerca de 35 años, estaba de vuelta a palacio del Oeste ya que había estado fuera por atender asuntos con la compañera del Lord del Sur, mientras su esposo hacia lo propio con el Lord del Este.

Durante el tiempo que se sucedió después de la ceremonia de unión, Rin se aplicó en sus estudios ya que no quería estar a la altura de su nueva posición. Una vez que consideró que se había preparado lo suficiente le pidió a Sesshomaru que le enseñará lo necesario para ayudarlo. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una excelente mediadora y muy buena estratega para obtener tratados que beneficiarán a la casa del Oeste y a todos los que estaban en sus territorios.

Ella como humana había facilitado mucho los acuerdos que el Lord del Oeste tenía con los terratenientes. Incluso había llegado a servir de mediadora en otros conflictos con humanos no sólo en tierras del Oeste, si no en las cosas del Sur y Este.

Con quien nunca pudo entablar más allá de las relaciones reglamentarias fue con la casa del Norte, los cuales nunca pasaron por alto que ella empezó su vida como concubina del Lord del Oeste. Haciendo esto de dominio público en afán de dañar su imagen, hecho que no era posible ya que una vez que conocían a la Señora del Oeste pasaban por alto ese dato dada su cortesía y amabilidad.

En cuanto a su relación con el Lord del Oeste, esta se fue afianzando con el tiempo, llegando incluso producir sentimientos muy fuertes entre ellos, los cuales no dudaban en mostrase uno con el otro. En alguna plática Seshomaru le confesó lo arrepentido que estaba de haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de unirse a Kagura sólo por territorio y que por fin entendía por qué su padre nunca marco a su madre y si lo había hecho con la princesa Izayoi, ella entendiendo lo profundo de esa confidencia, le dijo que lo importante es que su unión con Kagura no se había llevado a cabo y que ahora ellos estaban juntos y eran sumamente felices, así como lo eran su padre y hermano con sus respectivas parejas.

Ahora ella volvía de un viaje al sur en donde fue invitada por la Señora de esas tierras para ser testigo en la ceremonia de presentación de su primer nieto, nacido de la unión de su hija con un joven terrateniente de excelente reputación en tierras del Sur.

Pensando en ello recordó cuando al volver a palacio años atrás pasado el tiempo reglamentario, notó que Kana ya no le daba el té que evitaba que ella quedara preñada, ya que como le había dicho con una vez que lo bebiese cada dos semanas era suficiente.

Cuando le preguntó la razón le dijo que no sabía si ella querría seguir evitando tener descendencia, consternada busco a su marido y le planteó el problema, le dijo que aunque le haría ilusión ser madre ella se consideraba muy joven y quería continuar preparándose. Sesshomaru le dijo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y que cuando ella estuviera lista sería el momento adecuado.

Así continuo evitando tener descendencia hasta la fecha y no estaría pensando en ello más allá de no ser que algunas semanas atrás habían hecho un viaje al palacio del Señor Inu no y la princesa Izayoi, en donde habían sido invitados para las celebraciones por el primer año del los gemelos de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa Kagome.

Ella encantada con la familia le dijo a Sesshomaru que alargarían su estadía algún tiempo más, el Lord del Oeste acostumbrado ya al hecho de cumplir la voluntad de su mujer, acepto su decisión y lo que empezó por ser una visita de unos días acabó siendo una estancia de más de un mes, la cual tuvo que terminar por la partida de ella a las tierras del Sur y de Sesshomaru a tierras del Este.

Con la duda metida en su cuerpo llegaba al palacio del Oeste ya que durante todo el trayecto había estado mareada y sentía ganas de devolver el estómago, así que lo primero que hizo al bajar de su caravana fue mandar llamar a Kana y contándole lo sucedido, la youkai de cabello blanco le dijo que ella no podía saber si estaba preñada, pero podía localizar alguien que sí.

Sesshomaru llegaba de su viaje al Este, con ganas de ver a su mujer y estar en su palacio una buena temporada, según sus cálculos su mujer debió llegar dos semanas atrás, así que al descender a palacio se dirigió sin demora a donde su olfato le decía que estaba.

Mientras se dirigía al jardín, que por mucho era el lugar preferido de Rin, notó que el olor de su mujer tenía un matiz distinto. Al llegar a ella la sonrisa en su rostro sólo confirmó lo que su olfato le había adelantado, su mujer estaba preñada de poco más de un mes de gestación. Al acercarse a ella la beso cariñosamente y llevando una garra a su vientre le hizo saber a que sabía de su estado.

Meses después la casa del Oeste anunciaba cordialmente el nacimiento del primer descendiente de los Lords, un hanyõ de cabello blanco, ojos ámbar y orejas de perro, muy similar a las que tenía el hermano menor del Lord y el cual llevaría el nombre de Ryun.

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia, espero que les haya gustado el desenlace. **

**Ahora si me lo permiten les contaré algo que tal vez explique la razón por la cual los personajes de ésta historia no representan fielmente a los del manga y anime, en realidad esta historia no nació como Fic, sino que forma parte de las historias que escribo a modo de entretenimiento y sin intenciones de algo más. **

**Aunque llevo mucho escribiendo historias de diversos temas, no es que hace poco se me ocurrió la idea de intentar transformarlas en FanFic intentando respetar al máximo las personalidad y los hechos relacionados con la serie de Inuyasha, así "Contra todo pronóstico", "El obsequio" y "Dejarte ir", son los primeros intentos de volver mis historias en Fics. Para que se hagan una idea esta historia trataba de reyes, duques y cortesanas y dio lugar a Lords, demonios y concubinas. **

**En pocos días subiré la tercera historia que convertí en Fic, espero que también sea de su agrado.**

**Después de subir la tercera historia dejare pasar algún tiempo antes de subir las otras dos que estoy volviendo Fic, por alguna razón me gusta mucho la pareja Sesshomaru-Rin, así que seguirán siendo los personajes principales en ambas.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el desenlace.**

**Saludos**

**Kylenete**


End file.
